video_collection_international_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Disasters, Accidents, Chases and Runaways
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Disasters, Accidents, Chases and Runaways is a UK VHS release by VCI in 1998. Description Episodes # Cranky Bugs - There is a new crane, Cranky, working at the docks. Being way up high, Cranky thinks Thomas and Percy are just annoying little bugs, but he soon changes his opinion when Thomas and Percy come to the rescue following a devastating storm. # Horrid Lorry - All the engines are shocked when three very rude and horrid lorries are hired to do some of the engines' work. The lorries think they are faster and more eifficient but they soon end up crashed, broken and sunk, much to the delight of Toby, Percy and James. # A Better View for Gordon - Gordon's boasting comes to a sudden halt at the opening of a new station. Gordon has a nice surprise when he returns to the station after coming back from the works. # Lady Hatt's Birthday Party - It was Lady Hatt's Birthday and Sir Topham Hatt, The Fat Controller has arranged a special party for her. Dressed in his best suit, disaster strikes as he tries to get to the party on time. # James and the Trouble with Trees - Thomas, who got very dirty working in the coal yard, was cross with James and his boasting about getting shiny new coat of paint. When a fallen tree puts James in danger, Thomas soon forgets about being cross with James and comes to the rescue. # Bye George - George the Steamroller is very rude to the engines while he is ripping out an old branch line to make way for a new road. He nearly causes a nasty accident with Gordon and the Express. George gets his comeuppance when his wheels and roller are removed. # Put Upon Percy - Percy gets put upon at the mine when the trucks career out of control and into disaster. Thomas and Duck come to the rescue and Percy gets a special reward for his bravery. # Toby and the Flood - Toby gets trapped inspecting the dam above the village which is in danger of flooding. Harold comes to Toby's rescue just in time as he floats down the river. # Haunted Henry - Edward scares Henry with his stories about Ghosts in the mist. A strange ghostly figure near the viaduct saves Henry from certain danger. All is revealed and Henry makes a new friend. # Double Teething Troubles - Bill and Ben are worried when they hear that a new diesel is going to help them work in the Quarry. Teething troubles mean that Bill, Ben and the Diesel have to work together and get along. # Something in the Air - Thomas fries up a tasty breakfast when fish land on his boiler. Henry teases Thomas about his fishy smell but is sorry he did, when he finds himself out of sea with a truck load of fish. # Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach - A workman's hut catches fire and quick thinking from Thomas and Percy helps to put out the flames. An old coach found abandoned in the scrap yard makes the perfect home for the workmen. # Thomas and the Rumours - Children ask Thomas for his help when their playground gets closed down. Thomas is distracted though, by rumours that Harold is going to replace some of the engines. The children get a new playground with a little help of Gordon. # Oliver's Find - Oliver is sent to work on the mail train after causing confusion in the yard with some trucks. He runs into trouble on his first journey but by dawn he is happy after discovering a very interesting building. # Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - Sir Topham Hatt's grandchildren are visiting but their holiday is interrupted by Tiger Moth flying too low. Lady Hatt is glad of a break from railways when they take a trip down the river on a barge. They soon find though that engines are Really Useful. # A Surprise for Percy - Percy is lonely and bored working in the coalmines with only the trucks for company. Percy's wish for excitement and a surprise soon comes true and the chase is on! # Busy Going Backwards - The trucks decide to play a trick on Toad after he complains of going backwards all the time. Toad's excitement soon turns to fright and he realises that going backwards isn't so bad after all. # Duncan Gets Spooked - Duncan teases Peter Sam about letting his trucks crash but Peter Sam gets his own back when Rusty tells Duncan a story about ghostly happenings below the viaduct. Duncan's driver plays a trick on him later that night. # Snow - Gordon tells Thomas that only big engines like him can deal with snow. Rusty tells Thomas a story about Skarloey being buried in the snow and they both laugh when Gordon wheeshes in the tunnel. # Rusty and the Boulder - At the Quarry high in the mountains, a mysterious big boulder is shaken loose and chases the engines down the line. Percy nearly gets squashed but is saved at the last moment by the trucks. Songs # Percy's Seaside Trip # Harold the Helicopter # Sir Topham Hatt # Night Train # Come for the Ride # Donald's Duck # Accidents Will Happen # The Snow Song # Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining # It's Great to be an Engine Gallery Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Disasters, Accidents, Chases, and Runaways (1998) Cassette.png|Tape Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Vhs Category:Children's Videos from V.C.I.